


Pet owner

by Imtryingmybestok



Category: my own series - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Mango, Monster - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Original Universe, POV First Person, cryptic narrator - Freeform, spiny creature, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtryingmybestok/pseuds/Imtryingmybestok
Summary: you find a monster, they're hungy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Pet owner

**Author's Note:**

> i tried

You have to take care of them, if you don't who will.

You pet the large spiny creature. They like this, you don't know it's gender. It's not important to you, more or less whether it can sense fear.

Your scared, It's ok. They sense this, they purr.

"What the fuck is that thing!?". He shouts, he's scared too. He didn't mean to be rude little one. He's never seen you before, my sweet child.

You prick your finger on one of they're spines, They smell the blood.

It licks the blood off your finger, They don't like it but it fills them.

They're yours now, how exciting.

You nervously continue to pet Them, pricking more fingers as you go.

You smile to try and trick him, "they're my pet." You say this as if you know, you don't.

They are yours now

What will you feed them, hmm. Oh you don't have a clue do you.

Stop petting they're spines like that, your hand look at. Yeah stop doing that to my baby.

Let them lick your hand, yes like that.

Good your hand is better.

They're still hungry, what will you feed them.

Oh, mango. They'll like that.

Yes, give them the whole thing. Good, see one mouth is for fluid and one is for solids. Such a good pet owner.

They are full and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it good? I feel like bully I'm sorry.


End file.
